


Get You The Moon

by sappysatori (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basketball, Boys In Love, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Heartache, Heartbeats, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slow Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Teen Angst, True Love, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sappysatori
Summary: "This is a song about how a person saved him from darkness and he’s willing to give his entire life for this person."Major spoilers, set right after the fourth movie, 'Last Game'. If you haven't watched it, please refrain from reading until you watch the movie/read the manga.





	Get You The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to hear the song, it's by Kinabeats. It's a lo-fi (low-fidelity) song that is more on the deeper side of meanings. It's my taste of music too. Please enjoy reading this.

**_you gave me a shoulder when i needed it_ **

****

The weather in Tokyo was surprisingly _normal,_ to say the least. The sun wasn’t burning into anyone’s skin, The atmosphere, cool and crisp. The wind, a small breeze here and there, but nothing too out of the ordinary. The sky was blue, very blue, perhaps a replica of Kuroko’s hair, just a darker shade. It hadn’t rain, thundered, no natural disasters had happened, and it was amazing.

Everything seemed almost perfect.

_Almost._

Kuroko had wondered what the feeling was like again. As he sat by a small booth in the corner at Maji Burger, a vanilla milkshake in his hand, he pondered, disappearing from reality, wondering what the feeling was like again.

 

**_you showed me love when i wasn’t feeling it_ **

****

_“We can’t linger on past memories forever.”_

Ah, so there it was. Kuroko felt it; the same lump, he had so desperately forced himself to swallow as he said those words to _him_. It was all surreal.

 

**_you helped me fight when i was giving in_ **

****

_“You must leave me here and go on by yourself.”_

He felt his phone buzz; he placed his phone on the table, due to the fact that he either wore clothing and items that had either loads of pockets or no pockets at all, one or the other.

 

**_and you made me laugh when i was losing it_ **

****

_“And anyways – I believe in Kagami-kun the most!”_

He was grinding his teeth down, stopping himself from letting out a single flick of emotion, even if his eyes were watering, tears threatening to fall, his eyes, betraying him, shaking violently as if it was just waving and making a joke out of Kuroko.

 

**_‘cause you are, you are_ **

****

_“I’ll always be there…as your shadow.”_

Kuroko wondered what emotion he should’ve felt, or how he should be feeling. Was he selfish, wanting to keep Kagami all to himself, knowing there was a deadline etching further and further into his mind? Why was it that at the time, the moment where he was feeling true happiness, he had forgotten the minor details, especially what he said to Kagami at the very start? Or was Kuroko just brave? Selfless? Strong? Allowed Kagami; his partner, his light, his friend, first, _true_ friend, to slip away from his grip, and pursue the dream his friend so desperately wanted to pursue?

 

**_the reason why i’m still hanging on_ **

 

_“Goodbye, Kagami-kun.”_

He realised what this had meant.  
He had become attached to someone entirely opposite to him.

Someone that was also around twelve hours away from him. Out of his grasp.

And Kuroko was doing just fine without him.

* * *

Kuroko keeps his plain, mundane expression like it’s a piece of cake for him to do. 

And it really is a piece of cake for him to do.

He’s been doing it ever since he started Teiko Junior High.

And when Akashi was the one to teach him his famous moves in basketball, he utilised it in the best way he could. Every possible way.

So, when he shows to training, every day, straight from after school to the time that it becomes late at night, no one _ever_ questions Kuroko.

Sure, there are the small questions of faked curiosity passed by, about how Kagami is doing. Kuroko usually answers the same few quotes; ‘he’s fine’, ‘hasn’t gotten back’, ‘busy practising’, and everyone seems to be satisfied by that. It was like they never really cared, after finally dealing with such a loss of a great ace, someone that had perfectly blended in with the team.

But then there was Kuroko.

Was he fine? He didn’t even know himself. Everything he did felt robotic; from the moment he wakes up with that atrocious bed head, to when he sleeps, mostly feeling refreshed, yet tired and fatigued. He just felt like he knew what to say, when to say it, and where. Anything that wasn’t just scheduled into the routine felt like he had to put effort into doing so.

Especially with the Generation of Miracles.

Ever since _he_ left, they’ve all gotten together, time to time, just to talk, catch-up, talk about what will be happening, whether it’s about new teammates, the Inter-Highs, the Winter Cup, or just basketball in general, along with everyone’s usual habits.

Where ever they met; library, basketball court, Maji Burger, each other’s gyms at different schools, each other’s houses, the park, the shops, anywhere… Kuroko had always felt like he was missing a piece of him. Something important. Physically and mentally. If he decided to think that far, even spiritually. Something was wrong.

 

**_‘cause you are, you are_ **

 

_Bounce._

The ball is hitting the ground, repetitively. Fast movements. Aomine has the ball.

_Bounce._

Kuroko swears he feels a nostalgic moment at this basketball court when they’re just together, split into even teams, Momoi on the side, watching (of course, her focus is shifted more towards Kuroko, no doubt).

_Bounce._

There’s a slight pang, not only in Kuroko’s heart but in his stomach. Something doesn’t feel right. Something’s missing. It doesn’t sit right with him.

_Bounce._

He hears names being shouted, left and right, and as he runs, mechanically, like he was trained to run at a given time, he stops, knowing that this was what was placed in his mind, and he looks, knowing that even _if_ he doesn’t get the pass, he’ll have Midorima to make the shot, at Murasakibara to at least defend, with his insane height.

_Woosh._

But it all doesn’t feel the same. He feels different, like he doesn’t play _his_ basketball anymore. He feels like he’s actually playing the fundamental basketball, the one that was drilled and drilled, the classic basketball, the one none of his friends; the Generation of Miracles, the one type of basketball they don’t play. The classic, fundamental one.

But as he realises that, he feels a basketball hit him, right against his side, as he doesn’t even take the realisation to grasp it – the pass must’ve been from Murasakibara, as he plummets to the ground, grunting quietly, tumbling over, ball in both hands.

He sits up, rubbing his eyes, not even noticing nor being surprised that everyone rushed over to his side; Momoi, Murasakibara and Midorima on his left, Akashi, Kise and Aomine on his right.

“Are you alright, Kuroko?” Akashi asks, which was in his nature. Kuroko had already gotten used to Akashi dropping the honorific, as he looks around.

“Ah..” He starts before everyone interrupts him.

“Kurokocchi! Thank god you’re still alive, right?”

“Tetsu, you scared me. And the others.”

“Tetsuuu!~ Let me make sure you’re okay!”

“Oha Asa told me Aquarius might be having some difficulties if not taken care of instantly…”

“Kurochin…I can give you some candy..”

They all seemed concerned for Kuroko. He nodded, unable to say anything, until he looked forward, as if waiting for another phrase, another sentence that had stayed in the void, and he can easily see the shape, _his_ form, _his_ concern for Kuroko, and how _he_ was easily able to comfort Kuroko.

But _he_ was not there. It was only the dispersing shadow now.

And that’s when Kuroko had started to quiver, ending up in tears.  
  


**_the reason why my head is still above water_ **

****

Kuroko was walking home with Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara. Murasakibara had bags filled to the brim with candy hanging out, as he was already digging in. Aomine was busy scoffing at Kise, who tried lecturing him about being romantic. Clearly, word had gone out easily to the group that Aomine was dating Sakurai, but it was clear that even though Sakurai didn’t mind Aomine’s attitude in general, everyone had scolded him to try to be more romantic; a better boyfriend. It made Kuroko feel strange about those words. Boyfriend. Boy-friend. The two words in general, conjoined.

“Aominecchi! Sakurai deserves a loving boyfriend!” Kise says, pouting as he didn’t even want to turn to look for Murasakibara to back him up, since Murasakibara was either munching on candy/snacks, or he was busy being the more laid-back, careless person he was.

“But he likes me how I am,” Aomine grunted, shoving his hands into his pockets. “If he wants something, he’ll ask.” Kise just whined, looking back for Kuroko for help.

“Kurokocchi! Murasakibacchi! Help me out! Give Aominecchi some advice about Sakurai!”

“Do you not respect my boyfriend to end it with the annoying ‘cchi’?” Aomine says, flicking at Kise’s head, as they began to silently bicker.

Kuroko knew who Kise and Aomine were talking about. It was the apologetic mushroom, a name Hyuga had given.

“Don’t let him go.” Was all Kuroko said, looking down at his vanilla milkshake. Suddenly, he didn’t feel like drinking it, a rare occurrence.

The bickering had instantly stopped, as the duo looked behind to look at Kuroko’s blank expression, along with Murasakibara who still had a gummy bar in his mouth, as he turns his head to look down, teeth still deep into the bar to hold it in his mouth. 

“Kurokocchi..Are you okay?” Kise asks sincerely, glancing and exchanging looks at both Murasakibara and Aomine, as they remembered what it was like to just watch Kuroko cry and break down.

Kuroko nodded, looking into the distance as they came to a stop, the cars passing by like mad.

“Just giving advice to you.” He says, turning his head to look up to them, a small smile that had an unreadable expression on Kuroko’s face, one that the tall trio just couldn’t decipher. Kuroko clears his throat, taking another sip at his milkshake almost forcefully.

“I don’t want to see my friends getting hurt. I don’t need you guys going through the same painful experience I went through.”

 

**_and if i could i’d get you the moon_ **

 

Kuroko so happened to be in the library with Midorima and Takao, who all decided to meet up together for a small study session. They were all great at different subjects, so they just decided to meet up in general. Midorima was currently writing in his neat handwriting, Takao sneaking looks and teasing Midorima about something here and there. As Kuroko took notes in his book, sitting almost as if non-existent, to the point where that Midorima had to remind Takao (and even himself) that Kuroko was present. Everything was mostly muscle memory for him, and he always felt like he was drifting off, looking to his side, as the empty seat just felt off. Looking back down at his notes, he started to write his next character in his book, gulping at the lump in his throat.

_It was another afternoon. Seirin’s training wasn’t on today since Riko knew there had to be at least a day where the team were able to rest and be able to do their other, own things. Kuroko and Kagami decided to go to the library and study, knowing how horrible Kagami’s grades were. Kuroko’s were currently average at the time, but it definitely made him seem smarter academically than Kagami._

_“No no, Kagami, you have to do it this way.” Kuroko says, circling something with a pencil, which made Kagami scoff._

_“Why do I have to do it a certain way?” He asks, scribbling out something with his black, ballpoint pen, writing something besides it. “I wish we were able to solve everything with basketball.” He mumbled under his breath._

_“Kagami. That’s just stupid of you.” Kuroko said bluntly, but still held a smile on his face. The way Kagami thought made Kuroko smile, even if it was on the outside, holding an angry expression for the fact that Kagami was definitely losing his patience with a team too annoying for his likings._

_As Kuroko looked over to see what Kagami was writing every now and again, Kagami ended up doing one of the few things; softening up, actually figuring out how to do his work, and asking Kuroko either an aimless question or a great one, that was related solely to his work._

_As Kuroko looked over, he was surprised to notice Kagami, having his arms crossed, pen twirled along his calloused fingers as he was fast asleep against his notebook. It seemed as if Kagami had become extremely exhausted from the studying. Honestly, Kuroko couldn’t blame him, he’d always use most of his stamina when they didn’t have basketball practice on something else, and ever since he had started eating with his left hand more, he’s been trying to do more things with his opposite hand, perhaps to become ambidextrous for fun, or for basketball, it must’ve been taking most of his effort since he was mostly doing other things like just practising with his left hand._

_Kuroko plucked the pen from Kagami’s thick fingers, placing it into his pencil case, as he started only had a small smile on his face, watching Kagami. Of course, Kuroko had the urge to reach out and brush his hair, seeing his facial expression of him sleeping peeking underneath. Kagami had a natural scowl when he slept, which was more softened, as Kurokro just sat, watching him. He was a beauty._

_As he watched him, the middle of his back, rising, then falling for a few seconds, he realised what people had meant when they saw Kagami and Kuroko as an item. It wasn’t like they were wrong in a way; Kagami was the light, Kuroko was the shadow, But they weren’t..romantically dating. Kuroko just knew that Kagami was so dense that he probably wouldn’t understand. But then, in a way, even the smallest motions, it was pretty romantic._

_Ah, the feeling they had from small interactions were euphoric for Kuroko._

_And he missed that feeling._

“Kuroko? Are you okay?” Takao asked, genuinely concerned, as Kuroko only looks up to see Midorima and Takao eyeing him.

“Ah, yes- Just thinking of something. Please continue.” Kuroko says as he bends his head down, the back of his neck slightly burning as he starts writing on his notebook, scrawling a phrase he had been re-writing for the last few minutes. From a distance, Midorima only brushed it off slightly, but he internally, was concerned for Kuroko, as he exchanged looks with Takao, who only shrugged, as they went back to their work, always double-checking on Kuroko.

 

**_and give it to you_ **

****

He was at Seirin’s gymnasium. They were practising on grabbing Kuroko’s moves, Ignite Pass Kai. It was a bit difficult, not having their prime example, _him,_ but it was going to do for now. Currently, Izuki and Kiyoshi were the only ones that were able to receive the pass, but it was a gamble. They were working on Hyuga, the others stretching and working on honing their own individual strengths.

As Riko eyed at what was happening, she blew her whistle, shaking her head as she walked up to Hyuga and Kuroko.

“Hm, we’re going have to try something. Now that you’ve slightly gotten used to the reaction of it.” She states, pointing at different areas as she moves back. “Izuki, step over here. Start dribbling, pass to Kuroko – he can imagine the defender. Kuroko, start doing the pass as soon as you have the ball, pass to Hyuga, and we can see if he can grab it.” She says, watching with her hands on her hips.

The three nod at Riko. As Izuki starts to dribble, he does a quick pass to Kuroko, who starts his Ignite Pass Kai.

_Spin your arm and wrist. The palm of the hand. Thrust the ball. Go. Accelerate._

And he does, watching it past at an incredible pace. Hyuga knows how to react, and he moves, pressing his arm out, fingers splayed to grab it, and it just zooms off his hand. Riko sighed out, as Hyuga runs to grab the ball, Izuki wiping the sweat off his forehead.

“Let’s take a break. Kuroko, can you go fetch us sports drink at the convenience store, please? I need to talk about Izuki for honing his individual skills. His eagle eye might actually become a hawkeye. You can leave too, once you come back – which we’ll wrap up with our next opponents. I think you’ve worked too hard with your Ignite Pass Kai.” She says, passing some money to Kuroko, who just nodded, wiping the sweat with his wristbands, grabbing the money as he stuffed it into his pocket, going to the locker room to change. As he came out, knowing that they only really had ten minutes to spare.

As Kuroko exited the gym, walking down, he stared straight ahead, walking along the side path. He wondered how an area like this could be so quiet, the birds chirping, the sunset, cascading downwards, leaving their orange tint along the endless sky.

“Ah. What do you think about today, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko muttered quietly, looking to the side, not even sure why he was surprised to see nobody standing there. He keeps looking off to the side, expecting someone there, as Nigou, snuffles, sticking his head out from the zipper of the bag, a small area open as Nigou lets his nose sniff around. Kuroko looks down at Nigou, stroking his head, looking ahead of him. Tears pooled into his eyes, as he wiped them away, the same pained smile he had, and remembered when _he_ left.

“Sounds great, Kagami.” Was all Kuroko could whisper under his breath, pushing ahead to get his team’s drinks.

 

**_and if death was coming for you_ **

 

As Kuroko makes sure Nigou has enough space for ventilation, he steps outside into his backyard, placing his bag by the concrete, Nigou resting peacefully in the bag. Kuroko bends down, patting at the snow as he frowns, using a glove-covered finger to press into the snow, dragging his finger along. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, but as he blinks a few times, he’s realised what he’s drawn on the snow.

_T . Kagami – 10_

Immediately, Kuroko stands up, kicking at the snow with a heated face, despite the cold atmosphere.

_Don’t do it. Please._

He says, the voice in the back of his head chanting. It must be tipping. Tears form and start pouring down out of Kuroko’s eyes, running down like a train track. He stands there, just still, crying silently as he sniffles, lifting his sleeve to wipe his tears away as if it’d do anything since he was already getting ready for the next batch that was streaming down easily.

Kuroko hated that he had let _him_ escape. Sure, he might’ve been happy for _him_ , but Kuroko was _his_ shadow; what’s a shadow without its light? He let his light go, _his_ light finding not shadows, but other lights to outshine. And Kuroko hated that. He wanted to stand by _him_ , wanted to make sure the light _needed_ his shadow, and nothing else. Because sometimes, the light can overpower the shadow, and leave it, breathless.

Breathless.

That’s what Kuroko was feeling. Breathless, like his oxygen, was snatched. Of course, it was all just dangled in front of him, like a little game they were playing. And Kuroko didn’t know if he could risk that.

But he would do anything just to be near his light. 

Just to stand by _his_ side.

And say.

‘Hey, we made it. Together, the two of us – shadow and light.’

 

**_i’d give my life for you_ **

**Author's Note:**

> My first KNB (Kuroko No Basket) fanfic! Thank you for reading. I wanted to see how I did, and I got this all from two things:
> 
> 1) A fanfic that had chapters that were related to different lyrics of the song (I might do drabbles of that)  
> 2) Me just being bored on a Friday night, shuffling through all my songs.
> 
> I might write a second chapter/fanfic on Kagami's side, maybe if this gets enough "hype", but I'm not sure. The only reason I'd know is if you guys leave kudos and comment, so please do so! I'd like some advice on my fanfics. I also want to become an editor for AO3 fanfics and works (mostly the animes I'm watching, of course) but I'm not sure if that's an actual thing? Oh well. Thanks for reading! I may also be starting up a Tumblr just in case you want to share any ideas/suggestions or talk to me! Because I cannot work with Tumblr. At all.


End file.
